Computer vision is a term that can be used to describe hardware and software technology utilized in object and/or pattern recognition. To expedite processing times and decrease operation costs, many computer vision systems have been automated for particular applications. For example, some computer visions systems include software-implemented character recognition features for extracting and converting printed text to a digital format. Other computer vision systems have been developed to automatically inspect industrial products for defects. Yet other computer vision systems have been developed to recognize human faces.
Various approaches have been applied to improve object tracking using computer vision in which patterns and features are analyzed to detect movement of objects. However, distinguishing among objects for individual object tracking can be particularly challenging when the view of object of interest is obstructed, or when similarly-shaped objects are in the field of view. Accordingly, there is a need for improved accuracy in asset tracking using computer vision systems. Embodiments of the present disclosure are directed to this and other considerations.